Rodents, such as squirrels, chipmunks, woodchucks, gophers, beavers, mice, rats, muskrats, porcupines, or the like may be a nuisance to other animals and people by spreading disease and destroying the surrounding habitat (such as through gnawing). However, trapping, repelling, or even incapacitating the rodents is difficult without endangering the surrounding “non-rodent” wildlife.